Happy Mother's Day?
by ritzy-kun
Summary: AU LOVELESS - Older Ritsuka Misaki gets put into the hospital after she breaks down and is unfit to live with Ritsuka. He goes to see her on Mother's Day.


"**Happy Mother's Day?"  
****LOVELESS  
****Aoyagi Ritsuka/Aoyagi Misaki  
****K+  
****One-shot AU**

* * *

Today was Mother's Day. Ever since Ritsuka was a kid, he'd secretly hated the day after Seimei 'died' and their mother went 'crazy' He still loved her very much, and cared for her, but then one day she was taken from his arms, and sent to be put in the Hospital near their house down the road, because Ritsuka had kept the house in a bad state, not being able to keep it livable. Part of him wanted to see her, and part of him wanted to stop.

Ritsuka wandered into the hospital where his mother, Misaki Aoyagi was being kept for her own well being. Hopefully she'd be semi-conscious, or asleep when he came into the room, the one other time he had gone to see her, she was wide awake, and almost strangled him falling out of her bed, and making such a ruckus Ritsuka had to be escorted off the premises to ensure his safety, and Misaki had to be sedated and drugged to calm down.

'I hope I can see her…I still love her…though she hates me…' The Aoyagi wandered down a hall, and past a few rooms, hands clinging to the strap of the bag around his shoulder, carrying a gift for his mother inside. Making his way toward the door to Misaki's room a nurse saw him and walked over, placing a hand to his shoulder.

"Sir, it's not safe for her to have visitors today, I'm sorry." She looked at Ritsuka, and gasped softly, placing a hand to her lips. "Oh, Ritsuka-kun, I didn't know it was you. Misaki has been asking for you, why don't you go inside, there are two other nurses in the room watching her, you should be fine."

The young man wandered into the room, and immediately the two male nurses in the room gazed at Ritsuka, and then at his mother, who lay sleeping in her bed. A single flower was on the bedside table, a daisy, with a bright yellow ribbon tied to the vase. 'Yuiko? She had been here…' Almost instantly Ritsuka felt like backing away, out of the room, and running down the halls and out the doors, into rain that was already steadily beating down on the Hospital's roof.

His footsteps quiet even on the polished floors of the building, his sneakers were quite worn, as he still wore the same pair his mom had gotten him when he was younger, patching them up any way he could, just to have them to remember her. Nearing the bed, his eyes watered, his heart pounded in his chest, a feeling of grief washed over Ritsuka like shameful fire across his being.

He hadn't been enough of a good son to help his mother, and she had been taken here, laid to rest and hopefully get better, by Hospital staff who poked her with needles, running endless tests every day, and feeding her pill after pill down her throat. Ritsuka felt tears welling up in his eyes, as he drew close to her bedside, she was indeed asleep, her hair combed back nicely and her face calm, as her chest rose and fell slowly, hands drawn across her chest, loosely on top of one another.

He reached over, smoothing some hair on her forehead, and he sucked in air as he stirred. "Mmmm…Is that you Seimei? Have you and Ritsuka come back?" He frowned and moved his hand away, watching Misaki snuggle back into the blankets and sigh, tears slowly dripping down his face. Hearing her voice made his so very sad. She wanted her children back…and she couldn't have them, he felt so, so very sorry.

Reaching into his bag with a bandaged hand, he pulled out a small bag, a plush teddy poking from the top, bright-eyed and smiling with a cute button nose. Ritsuka had picked this out himself, and had bought it for his mother. Carefully placing it still in the bag, on th table next to the bed, he leaned down to his mother's ear.

He licked his lips once, before speaking a bit choked up. "Happy Mother's Day…" Before straightening, and openly crying a bit more biting his lip, and turning toward the door. Ritsuka opened the door, and walked out, unable to hear Misaki's response to his words.

She had a smile on her face, and her eyes opened just a crack to see the son she still had leave the room. "Thank you, Ritsuka…" Then she laid back down and fell asleep.


End file.
